The Outer Heaven Empire
The History of the Outer Heaven Empire is rich; won with many hard fought battles, losses from espionage, and of course a bit of persuassion here and there. The History of the Outer Heaven Empire The Beginning The Outer Heaven Empire all began with the first nation of Independent Systems. It was a lowly country with not much to offer, mainly due to the fact that the leader, Commander Wolfe, was incompotent and new to leading. After awhile an ambitious Major in the army, who went by the name "Major Ocelot" grew disatisfied. He led an armed uprising and Independent Systems fell. Major Ocelot now had the command of the army, but needed funding... The Trade Federation Major Ocelot had founded The Trade Federation with one thing on his mind, money. He needed enough money to build a massive milatary fortress where he could wage war forever, a place, where soldiers would always be needed. Trading was not bringing in enoough money. He decided to leave his current alliace The Imperial Assault Alliance and conquer nations to bring in money. As soon as he had an estimated 50 Billion Euros he had his special forces blant bombs in all of the major citites. As the bombs detonated, he left the city and went to South Africa to found Outer Heaven. Outer Heaven Major Ocelot was now the leader of Outer Heaven. A mercenary nation of epic proportions. He dropped the title of Major and was now known simply as Ocelot. All was well for this nation. People hired the mercenaries and Ocelot grew richer. Outer Heaven had once again rejoined the IAA, and prosperity reigned supreme. About this time a man named Ramon Salazar joined the forces of Outer Heaven. He bought the mercenaries many times over and sent them out for his personal gains. He drew Ocelot's attention and was soon crowned Supreme Commander of Mercenary Activities. At this time though, a plot was brewing to overthrow the IAA. darthclone had been plotting to have hostile takeover of the IAA. Ocelot halted all Mercenary Operations and sent as many soldiers as possible to defend the IAA. He attacked the heavily defended southern lines of the Republic of Mandolor. The army suffered heavy losses, but in the end was victorious. When darthclone was being transported back to IAA headquarters his loyal soldiers helped him escape. He was nowhere to be found. The Downfall of Outer Heaven darthclone would resurface again this time with a plot to destroy Outer Heaven. He paid many of its citizens to turn against the nation. He hacked the main bases security systems and changed all of the passcodes. Ocelot was unaware while all of this happened. Soon darthclone's special forces arrived and began looting all of the country. He had them send this loot back to his country. As the once great nation of Outer Heaven fell Ramon Salazar managed to get to the treasury. Ramon and Ocelot managed to escape the burning city with the aid of Ocelot's special forces, The Ocelot Unit. The Outer Heaven Empire Ramon had taken the treasury of Outer Heaven, around 100 Billion Euros and used it to purchase a new base, a base where he could resurect the ideals of Outer Heaven. Ocelot was to embarassed to be seen in the public eye after the fall of Outer Heaven. He is now the leader of the Outer Heaven Empire Armed Forces. The Outer Heaven Empire Ideals The ideals of the OHE are fairly simply. Keep soldiers as a always welcomed force in any place of the world. Soldiers are under valued when they are used, and mis-understood when not used. Outer Heaven realized the importance of soldiers, and so does the Outer Heaven Empire. Current Status Currently the Outer Heaven Empire is a growing force. It is a part of the Imperial Assault Alliace, and was welcomed in after explaining the situation to Darth Andrew, the current prime minister of the IAA. Ramon Salazar of course had a special "Hero" ceremony for Lavo of the nation of Rebel Army, thanks to the generous donations of him the Outer Heaven Empire was able to grow rather quickly. Category:Nations